Mighty Number NO
Super Plush Mario Lost Level: Mighty Number NO is the 4th episode of season 3 of Super Plush Mario. It aired on July 6, 2018. Synopsis An old project arisen from the grave appears here as a lost episode! ...or Movie, Rather. Plot Bowser Jr. comes across his father Bowser, whose apparently trying to use some small warp pipes as shoes. However, they're too awkward for him to use and requires his help in getting out. Though Junior is able to get him out of one, the other is still stuck to his foot. Kamek comes over to help, but he's unable to get him out. Then Kammy shows up, and decides to remove him with magic. This time it works, and Bowser then regrets saying she'd go to the Doom Cave. As for why, on top of the shoes, Bowser had gotten a message from King Boo saying to meet him in his throne room, which causes Junior to run headfirst into a pipe and get his head stuck. Apparently, King Boo said he had a plan to destroy the Mario Bros with some annoying torture device. Kamek then directs Bowser to the big warp pipe that could transport them anywhere in the video game universe, so he takes Kamek, Kammy and Junior through to King Boo's domain. After arriving, Bowser meets up with the king to discuss the plan he had. King Boo explains that one of his minions created an annoying robot that they would use to annoy the Mario Bros. He then notices Bowser Jr stuck in the pipe, so he calls on one of his most faithful servants, Teddy the Big Boo, to take care of it. As for the plan, the robot was apparently made by one of his dumbest minions, Fred FredBooger, who explains he made the machine. The robot is then sent to them in a large box, which lands on top of Kammy. With anticipation of the chaos that will unfold, King Boo has Bowser and co. deliver the box to the Mario Bros., while he and his minions wait to witness the madness unfold. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros are at their home watching nothing on their TV, when suddenly they hear their doorbell ringing. Mario opens the door, only to find the large box containing the robot at the door. He brings the box inside, only to then notice Donkey Kong is in their house, but luckily he's able to help open the box. However before he could, Megaman, Sonic and PacMan show up out of nowhere; but that's glanced over and Donkey Kong punches the box so hard it opens. The box opens to reveal the robot Beck, star of Mighty No 9 and spiritual successor to Megaman. The initial shock causes Donkey Kong to try and run out, however Megaman introduces him as his 'spiritual successor'. Beck then explains his role as the hero of his game and the stretch goals they had to meet, then he decides to show them a trailer for the game. However, they're all speechless at seeing it, and not in a good way. They then start comparing him to Megaman, and pointing out some of the imperfections like the pizza-looking explosions. Beck then informs the group he's there because he needs a place to stay, so Luigi offers him to stay at their place, much to his brother's dismay. Having had enough of Beck's shenanigans, Sonic, PacMan and Megaman leave. With them gone, Beck steps out for a minute, and gets the idea to change his voice to appeal to the others and get on their good side. While he's plotting, Metal Man shows up having heard his plans, and boasts his superiority as the ninth robot built. Beck sees this as an opportunity to market this, but Metal Man stops him and asks he remain quiet. Noticing his voice, Beck asks if he could have it, but Metal Man refuses, so the two end up fighting. But it ends quickly as Beck is able to grab one of his metal blades and throw it back at him. With Metal Man down, Beck goes in to take his powers, but his voice doesn't change into Metal's, only improving slightly. Frustrated, Beck decides to go out and talk to Mario again. They then talk about Beck's game, the graphics, the music, and the lack of a story. Luigi then informs Beck that he shouldn't just start out with toys or a TV show and then come up with ideas, but Beck just ignores him and runs off. Sonic then taunts Beck over the launch of his game, but PacMan starts taunting him back over the poor quality games he's had. The shock is enough to back Sonic up and out the window to the ground below, which also causes Sonic to cry. As for Beck, they decide to leave him alone for now. The next day, Mario and Luigi wake Beck up and decide to take him on a tour of the Mushroom Kingdom. Beck agrees to go, but only if Megaman comes along for the ride. They first stop at Yoshi Village, where all the Yoshis reside. They take the time to explain the Yoshis to Beck and their lifestyles. Meanwhile, Bowser doesn't like that Mario and Luigi weren't getting annoyed fast enough, so he has Chief Hammer Bro lead some of his minions to try and cause trouble for them. At first the minions try and blend in with the Yoshis, but that fails and the Yoshis sense the Koopas, and start attacking them. Chief Hammer Bro then has the rest of the minions charge, meanwhile Beck gets the idea to try and trip up Mario in the midst of the chaos; he almost succeeds but Yoshi saves him before he gets hurt by the incoming Charging Chuck. The ambush ends up failing, and the group decides to check out Peach's Castle instead, leaving the Yoshis to enjoy their meal in peace. They make their way to the castle, and the Toads lead them to Peach, who's discussing business with Toadsworth, visibly getting bored, Daisy also happens to be at the castle too. Peach informs them of the new tracking system they installed in the castle, used for catching Wario and Waluigi, so Toadsworth takes Mario aside to show him the system. Meanwhile, Beck gets a call from Bowser, who tells them he has to do something to annoy them, so he suggests he kidnap the princess. Megaman tries to stop him, but fails and assimilates with Beck, who doesn't get any abilities in return. So he kidnaps Peach, leading Luigi and Daisy to try and stop him. Wario and Waluigi happen to notice Beck, and Wario gets the idea to take Beck and use him to get more money. Though Waluigi wonders if they have enough, Wario says they could never have enough and licks him, causing Waluigi to run amok. Mario and Toadsworth hear Peach calling out for help, but before he could make it Waluigi ends up running into Beck, causing him to let go of the princess. When Mario gets there, the security system goes off and traps Wario. Luigi then explains what happened with Beck trying to kidnap the princess, Daisy, Waluigi and Toadette back him up while Beck denies it and accuses Megaman. Having saved Peach, Waluigi asks for a cake, which Peach refuses to make for him. This causes him to get sad, and he ends up leaving Wario behind in the cage. Luigi then informs Mario of the upcoming party celebrating the independant franchises and characters coming up shortly. And since Beck is an Indie character, he'll be allowed to come with. At the party, various characters spanning all sorts of franchises are interacting and hanging out with each other, though some are enjoying it more than others. In the midst of the party, Norm talks to Megaman about Beck and how annoying he's been, and suggests he keep an eye on him. Luigi then asks who's providing the music for the event, the individual revealed to be Wolfgang, recently reformed thanks to Skylanders Imaginators. Shovel Knight then decides to ease up on Beck given his Indie status, and the plentiful amount of great Indie characters. Mario and Luigi also point out the villain mascots who also happen to be in attendance as well. In the midst of their conversation, King Pig shows up and literally crashes into the party, but Mario actually acts nice this time. Beck then asks to make an announcement, which he's allowed to. He then announces that he's gonna be Megaman's best buddy and take his role, prompting Sonic to mock him, the guests to laugh, and Megaman to cringe. He thens says he's gonna soon have the best cartoon, and calls out those getting graphic novels. Crow takes offense to that given he's from a graphic novel himself, and starts beating up Beck. This causes the rest of the guests to start fighting each other, causing mass chaos at the party. Banjo starts accusing Megaman of this thanks to bringing Beck into this, but Kazooie then says its Beck's fault, and the rest of the guests seem to agree. Eventually they're able to quell the chaos and end the party as a result, and all the guests leave. After they leave, Mario and Luigi step aside to discuss what to do about their Beck problem. Mario has had enough of Beck and because of what happened, wants him gone. Luckily, Luigi gets an idea and recruits Wario in getting rid of Beck. Unfortunately, all the plans they try end in failure, and Beck remains unharmed. With all his plans failed, Luigi decides to move out, but ends up coming face to face with his creator, Fred FredBooger. Fred informs Luigi of their plan and confesses he's the creator, but came to Luigi because he wants to assist in getting rid of Beck due to an argument he had with King Boo. Luigi agrees, and they try to use some other robots Fred happened to make. They start off with Mighty Number 6, codenamed Aviator, or Avi for short. They then lure Beck to a showdown with Avi at the summit with some help from Megaman, but unfortunately Beck is able to defeat Avi. With that failure, Fred decides to try a more powerful robot, Mighty Number 7, codenamed Brandish, a sword-fighting robot. Brandish lures Beck into another fight, and much like last time, Beck succeeds and beats Brandish. Meanwhile, back at Bowser's castle, Bowser is happy over how well the plan is going, even more so than Kamek's plans. Kamek doesn't take kindly to that, and turns to his father Wizenheimer for advice on what to do on sabotaging Bowser's plans. Wizenheimer then suggests they use the Bob-Ombs, which Kamek reluctantly agrees to doing. Back with the Mario Bros, Fred has one more robot up his sleeve, one that he's sure that will destroy Beck. With that going on, everyone is in the midst of discussing their plans while the robot prepares themselves for their debut. To lure Beck, they reluctantly play a Megaman board game with him. Everyone seems to be confused on what to do in the game, so Beck takes time to explain the board game and the robot masters on the board. During which, Beck brings up his sister, and the Mighty No 9 equivalent to Elec Man; Mighty Number 3, codenamed Dynatron, who he says has been locked away for some time. Unfortunately for Beck, Dynatron happens to show up on cue, being the last robot Fred prepared. Dynatron then taunts Beck for not using the money properly, which gave his game the mixed reputation it has. Despite being afraid, Beck is ready to face Dynatron. Meanwhile, Kamek prepares to bomb Beck, and despite saying how butthurt he is, the Koopas comply and bomb Beck, dealing plenty of damage to him in the process. And what's more, Dynatron deals plenty of electrical damage to him, then removes her dress, revealing her body much to everyone's shock. With that done, Dynatron uses her thunderbeam attack, which is enough to take Beck down. With his last breath, Beck tells them he might've been beaten, he'll soon have his own TV series, a movie, and a sequel, before disappearing. With Beck defeated, Kamek leaves satisfied in proving Bowser wrong, and the other thank Dynatron for her help in taking Beck down. Everyone is able to continue with their regular lives with Beck gone, though Megaman still has PacMan around to annoy him. As for Kamek, he informs Bowser of Beck's demise. He almost gets away with his plan, but then one of the Koopas comes in bragging about their bombing plan, revealing what they had done. For their punishment, Bowser sends Kamek and the Koopas to the Doom Cave for causing yet another plan to defeat the Mario Bros to fail... Featured Characters *Mario *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Sonic *Megaman *PacMan *Beck *Yoshi *Several Yoshis *Birdo *Chief Joshi *Peach *Daisy *Toads *Toadette *Toadsworth *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Kammy *Wizenheimer *King Boo *Various Boos *Various Dry Bones *Teddy the Big Boo *Fred FredBooger *Metal Man *Mole Knight *Chief Hammer Bro *Several Koopas *Paratroopas *Buzzy Beetle *Charging Chuck *Boomerang Bro *Goomba *Giant Goomba *Giant Koopa *Bombs *Bomber *Various Bob-Ombs *King Bob-omb *Grinnade *Captain Viridian *Rayman *Boshy *Mametchi (debut) *Angry Video Game Nerd *Bomberman (debut) *Yellow Kin *Kratos (debut) *Banjo and Kazooie *Shovel Knight *Sash Lilac *Peashooter *Filia *Woomy *Papyrus *Ryu *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro (debut) *Norm *Marionette *Isaac *Cloud *Crow *Dr. Fetus *Ze Chicken *Pineapple (debut) *Servant Grunt *Pink Knight *Creeper *Red *Tracer (debut) *Wolfgang *Hatty Hattington *Wheatley *Dr. Wasabi Cookie *Mustard Cookie *King Pig *Aviator *Brandish *Dynatron Script Mighty Number NO/Transcript Trivia * Many scenes were cut from this episode. ** One scene involved Chef Pepperjack from Skylanders creating a spicy meal for Beck. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes